


Jealousy

by iiHulkGirlii



Series: Envy AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DECEIT IS A SLIMEY BOI, Envy is my child and I love him, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, PATTON IS A SUPPORTIVE DAD, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiHulkGirlii/pseuds/iiHulkGirlii
Summary: When Virgil moved in with Patton, Logan, and Roman, he thought he would be safe from them. But that was before Deceit disguised himself as Virgil's best friend."Virgil. It's me. Aren't we friends?""I'm not so sure we are."Virgil saw the signs that his best friend has been replaced but he said nothing about it. What if he was wrong? What if "Patton" wasn't actually Deceit in disguise? What if he ruined his relationship with his only true friend?What if's didn't matter now. What did matter was that Roman was acting differently now-------------------------------------------------Summaries are hard to write. Basically Virgil finds a friend from his past.





	1. I Don't Like the Way He's Looking at You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...  
> This is probably going to be really bad since it is my first published fanfiction, but don't judge me cuz I'm trying my best :(

When Virgil moved in with Patton, Logan, and Roman, he thought he would be safe from them. But that was before Deceit disguised himself as Virgil's best friend.

 

_"Virgil. It's me. Aren't we friends?"_

_"I'm not so sure we are."_

 

Virgil saw the signs that his best friend has been replaced but he said nothing about it. What if he was wrong? What if "Patton" wasn't actually Deceit in disguise? What if he ruined his relationship with his only true friend?

 

What if's didn't matter now. What did matter was that Roman was acting differently now

 

"Are we sure that we should do this?" Roman asked.

 

"Of course, kiddo," Patton replied. "It's singing at a charity event. It combines Thomas's two favorite things: performing and making people smile! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

 

"But why do we want to do it? What do we get out of it?" Roman added

 

"I am quite confused," Logan cut in. "Normally, you would jump at the opportunity to perform, even if Thomas got nothing out of it. But now, you are hesitant to perform at a charity event because you don't know what we'll get out of it? That's Virgil's job." Virgil couldn't agree more. At first, he had been hesitant to perform because it was for a good cause, and if Thomas messed up, people wouldn't want to donate. Why was Roman having doubts? Virgil turned to the fanciful trait, and Virgil noticed something peculiar. Were Roman's eyes always green? "Is there something bothering you, Roman?" Logan continued.

 

"I'd say so," Virgil finally added. He let the situation with Deceit go too far. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. "Who are you and where's Roman?"

 

"Woah, Virgil. Let's not jump to any conclusions." Thomas replied.

 

"The only conclusion I'm jumping to is the right one." Virgil bit back. "Think about it. First of all, Roman would do anything to perform. He'll perform even when no one wants him to. So why would Roman, of all people, be hesitant about performing?"

 

"That is odd," Logan observed.

 

"That's just the tip of the iceberg," Virgil added. "Has anyone else noticed that Roman hasn't given me a single nickname during this entire conversation? Even in the fake flashback in the Crofters' video, he gave me a nickname and I wasn't even on screen. And now Princey decides to stop the nicknames altogether? Fat chance!"

 

"He is trying to be nicer, isn't he?" Patton asked.

 

"Yeah, but it would be impossible for him to drop the nicknames," Virgil replied. "Coming up with creative nicknames is almost second nature for Roman. And there's one more thing: I'm pretty sure that Roman doesn't have green eyes." Virgil glared at 'Roman' before continuing. "So I'll ask again. Who are you?"

 

The imposter sighed. "I guess I can't really hide anything from you, can I, Anxt?" Virgil's eyes widened as he realized the identity of the intruder. The corners of his mouth crept upwards, forming a smile.

 

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again, Envy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I first left notes at the end of the first chapter, it was really notes at the end of every chapter, and when I fixed it, it deleted the note...
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please give it a kudos and leave a comment! See you soon  
> -iiHulkGirlii


	2. Call It Passive or Aggressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Roman with the other sides wasn't actually Roman, so where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked how the story was doing at 9:50 the night I posted the first chapter, and it already had 49 hits, 8 kudos, and 3 comments!! That's insane! I can't express how grateful I am for the support. It means so much to me.
> 
> Just in case you were wondering, the chapter titles are lyrics from Nick Jonas's song "Jealous." I know, I'm clever...
> 
> TW: implied/referenced verbal abuse. I don't know if it qualifies a trigger warning, but I'm going to put it in anyways. Let me know in the comments if I missed anything.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again, Envy."

Suddenly, Envy transformed into his real outfit. Envy wore light brown boots, camo green jeans, and a green, button-up knitted sweater with a light green shirt underneath. His face was blocked by his hair that fell in front of his face, but behind his faded fuchsia strands were piercing emerald eyes that were outlined by green eyeliner with green eyeshadow going upward toward his eyebrows.

"I know what  _his_ favorite color is," Patton said, barely containing his excitement at seeing the new side.

"Yes," Logan added. "It would appear he favors the color green. Why is this important, Patton?"

"No reason..." Patton trailed off, and Virgil could already see the fatherly figure coming up with creative ways to try to cheer this new side up when he was sad.

"It's nice that you decided to stop by for a visit," Virgil started. "But why are you here?"  _Dressed as my boyfriend_ , he thought. He'd only been dating Roman for a couple weeks, and Virgil didn't know if/when it was going to go south, so he and Roman agreed to keep it a secret until Virgil was comfortable sharing it with the others.  _Focus Goddammit!_ he thought to himself.

"Well..." Envy started, clearly trying to find the right words to describe his situation. "I was sent on a mission to keep Thomas from doing the event without payment by You-Know-Who."

"You were sent on this mission by Voldemort?" Thomas inquired.

"Don't say his name!" Patton said in a whisper-shout.

"Not quite..." Virgil replied.

"But he  _does_ have an affiliation with snakes." Envy added. Logan seemed to understand because he let out an understanding 'Oh.' Patton and Thomas, however, still seemed to be confused as to who they were talking about. Luckily, Logan caught onto this because he explained it in terms that both Patton and Thomas would understand.

"I believe that you phrased it quite well, Thomas. You referred to him as a 'slimy boi' as I recall." Realization dawned on Thomas's face as he understood Logan's reference. Patton also seemed to understand for some unknown reason, but Virgil decided to ignore it.

"But why did he send _you_ _?_ " Virgil asked. "I would've thought that he would send Greed of all people. No offense."

"None taken," Envy replied with a sad smile. "If I'm being honest, and I am because I really don't want him to show up, I volunteered for this mission. Mostly because, like my name, I was kinda jealous."

"Jealous of who, kiddo?" Patton asked with a patient grin.

"Jealous..." Envy seemed hesitant to complete his sentence. "Jealous of you, Virgil."

_Jealous of me?!_ Virgil thought.  _Why would he be jealous of me? I could understand if he was jealous of Roman, Patton, or even Logan, but me? Why me?_ His confusion must have shown on his face because Envy continued.

"You got away." Envy said with a look of pure sadness that had Patton close to tears. "You got away from him. From them. From that really bad life. And now you have friends that you can laugh with. Friends that don't wonder why they keep you around. Friends that help you through your problems instead of calling you weak for having them. Friends that actually care about you. When you have a bad enough life, everybody else's life seems better by comparison."

By now Patton was actually in tears "Aww, you poor little jealous baby!" Patton said through sobs.

"Patton," Thomas said with a hint of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I just want to hug him and make him hot cocoa and make him feel loved." Patton cried. "Can I give you a hug?"

"Is he okay?" Envy asked, not even trying to mask his concern. "I mean I wouldn't mind a hug, but I feel like I should be concerned that he's crying." Patton took this as consent for a hug, and he ran over to Envy and gave him a hug, not being stopped by the invisible column that separates them during videos.

"Just nod and agree," the anxious side explained. "He has a lot of love to give."

"Hey, that was my line," Thomas said jokingly. Then, Logan looked as though he remembered something as Patton was returning to his spot.

"I can't believe that no one has asked this yet," Logan mused. "But where  _is_ Roman?"

"I'm right here Pocket Protector!" a voice called from below Envy. Suddenly, Roman rose up in his spot with his normal flourish, but his normal jovial expression changed when he saw who was standing next to him. "Who are you, and why are you in my spot?" Roman asked with a glare. The room fell silent.

Patton was the first to break the silence. "This is awkward..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! What a twist! Can you believe I left it on ANOTHER cliffhanger?! I know I'm trash.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment and give this story a kudos. It really boosts my self-confidence and makes me want to write more. The support that I received for the first chapter was amazing and unexpected. I appreciate each and every single one of you. See you in the next chapter  
> -iiHulkGirlii


	3. I'm Starting to Think You Want Him Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has returned and is skeptical of this new visitor and the visitor's relationship with Virgil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Roman's POV, just to clear up any confusion.
> 
> Writer's block is the bane of my existence. Hence why this chapter is pretty late. From now on, I'm going to try to update on a weekly basis.

Roman kept glaring at the side of jealousy as Patton introduced Envy, but Roman didn't really hear him. Why was Envy in his spot, and what did he want? Does he want to break up their family like Deceit tried to do? The other sides kept talking, but Roman wasn't paying attention until he heard his name.

"Roman!"

Roman's head shot up to look at his dark and stormy knight, who looked a little irritated. How many times had Virgil tried to get his attention? "What was that?" Virgil gave an exasperated sigh.

"Have you been listening at all to what we've been saying?" the anxious side questioned.

"No..." Roman hung his head. He wanted to be paying attention, but his mind was racing. He tried as hard as he could to listen to the conversation as Logan recounted what was said.

"As Patton said, this is Envy, a friend of Virgil's from the 'dark sides' as you called them. He was sent here by 'Jack the Fibber' as you to try to convince Thomas to not sing at a charity event that we have been asked to perform at without payment." Logan explained.

"We get to perform at a charity event?" Roman couldn't believe that Thomas had been asked to perform for a charity event. He was already thinking of songs to sing when a realization dawned on him. "Wait," he turned toward Envy. "You tried to stop Thomas from performing?" There was anger in his voice now.

"I didn't want to," Envy said, trying to defend himself. "But it was the only way that I could get away from them. I like it when Thomas performs, too. They said that they had a mission, and I volunteered for it to get away from that place."

"But you failed," Virgil said. "If you go back now, you'll get hurt. That's not okay."

"But I have to go back," Envy sighed. "I have nowhere else to go."

"You could live with us!" Patton shouted, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"You don't have to do that..." Envy trailed off.

"Of course we do! You can't go back to them without getting hurt, and you said you had nowhere else to go, so you should live with us!" Patton squealed.

"I'm fine with it." Virgil agreed.

"It will take a while to get a room ready for you, so you'd have to sleep on the couch because our rooms aren't very good for sides that the room doesn't belong to," Logan stated. "But I believe that this is much healthier and safer for you than the alternative."

"Roman," Thomas asked. "Are you okay with this?"

He wasn't sure what to make of the new side. On one hand, he was Virgil's friend and Roman trusted Virgil's judgment. But on the other hand, Envy was also a Dark Side and he impersonated Roman and tried to persuade them to not perform!

"I'm still a bit skeptical," the fanciful trait sighed. "but if Panic! At the Everywhere over there trusts you, then I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Yay!" Patton squealed.

"Oh, Roman, I never did ask," Thomas inquired. "Why were you gone for so long."

"I got caught up by a certain Dragon Witch that was terrorizing my kingdom. I had to deal with her immediately."

"Ah."

"Well," the logical trait mused, "We should probably get going so we can start setting up Envy's room."

And with that, the five traits sunk out.

* * *

They reappeared in the living room of the Light Sides' house in the mindscape, and Patton began to set up the couch for Envy. During this, Roman brought the anxious side to Roman’s room.

 “We need to talk.”

"About what?" the anxious side had a confused look on his face.

"About Envy..." Roman trailed off, hesitant about his next words. "What is your...relationship with him?" Roman felt guilty about asking his boyfriend these personal questions, but he had to know. Roman didn't know the whole story, so he wasn't sure what to make of the new side.

"If you're worried about him stealing me away from you," the anxious side began. "You don't have to worry. He's just a friend." This didn't really help to put the creative side at ease. Virgil cupped Roman's cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away after ten seconds. "I'm not going anywhere, Princey." 

"I'm sorry, Virge. I-"

"Shh," Virgil put his hand on Roman's lips. "You don't have to apologize. You don't have a lot to go off of about Dark Sides, so it would make sense that you'd be a little skeptical. But if you still have doubts," Virgil put his arms around Roman's neck and whispered the next part in the prince's ear. "I could show you just how much I care." 

This made the prince blush and stumble over his words. "O-okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow-chicka-bow-wow
> 
> I probably won't write a smut chapter unless you guys want it really badly. I've never written smut before, but I'm willing to try if you guys really want.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment and a kudos if you want. See you guys soon  
> -Kay


	4. I Still Get Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Patton sets up the couch for Envy, the two have a long discussion about Virgil's life now and Envy's life before. 
> 
> From Envy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this chapter took really long to go up. First I got the dreaded writer's block, then it was finals that week. Then I had to perform in a show the next week, and the week after, I got sick. I know that none of my excuses will make up for the chapter being so late, but hopefully, the quality of this chapter will. Now, back to the story!

Envy sat nervously on the couch while Patton prepared it for Envy to sleep on. There was a long silence, but it was broken by Patton.

"There!" the father figure exclaimed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good," Envy said. "Are you sure that I can stay? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Nonsense, kiddo," Patton replied. "If you're going to get hurt by going back there, then you obviously can't go back there. As Morality, it would go against everything I stand for if I let you get hurt. So, don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Envy replied, not feeling any more reassured. One question still plagued his mind. "How has Anxt been doing now that he lives with you guys? It seems like he's doing a lot better."

"You mean Virgil?" Patton asked. "I've gotta say, that is a very clever nickname you came up with for him. How is it spelled?"

"A-N-X-T," Envy replied, confused at the sudden change of subject. "It's like angst, like an angsty teen, but with an 'x' because he's Anxiety."

"That's clever. I like it." Patton continued. "Well at first, he wasn't really welcomed with open arms. Logan, Roman, and even Thomas hated him. I was really the only one that was ever nice to him, and I was still wary of him in the beginning. But as we got to know him better, we found that he wasn't that bad of a guy, and the others started to tolerate him a little more. Logan found that his 'down-to-earth' outlook on things made Virgil easier to get along with than Roman or me, and Thomas started to accept Virgil as a part of himself. But, it still took him removing himself from Thomas's personality for everyone, especially Roman, to realize that we need him and that we shouldn't treat him like he is the bad guy. Nowadays, he's still a little wary of us, but I think that he's the happiest and most comfortable that he's ever been. And if he can change for the better, then I think that everyone over there can change too."

_Wow,_ Envy thought,  _he's been through all of that? I don't know what to say. I know that Anxt is really self-conscious, so it must have taken a lot of willpower for him to stay here even though almost everyone hated him, but I guess anywhere was better than there. At least he's happy now._

"I don't know if the others could change," Envy replied after a minute of silence. "I don't think that they would want to change anyway. They think that they have it great because they push around anybody who isn't very mentally or physically strong, like Anxt and I. They think that it's okay to insult us because we won't fight back. They called me weak because I didn't want to do my job because I don't want Thomas to be a jealous person. I don't think Sides like that could ever change for the better."

"Well you never know," Patton added. "People can surprise us sometimes, and they aren't any different. If they are anything like you or Virgil, I have hope for them."

"Yeah," Envy replied. There was still one question that he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure if he should. He decided to take a chance and ask anyway. "I have one more question, Patton."

"Yeah? And what's that, kiddo?" Patton asked.

"Does...does Virgil still...does he still hurt himself?"

Envy's question was met with silence. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's probably something that he doesn't talk about much, but you said that he was opening up to you, so I thought that maybe he might have told you-"

"Envy," Patton cut him off. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize for being worried about someone you care about. Virgil has told me that he harms himself, and it's a very sensitive subject with him, but as far as I know, he hasn't done it for a while now. You don't need to worry about him."

"That's good to hear," Envy was starting to get tired, and he figured that Patton knew this.

"I should let you get some rest, kiddo," Patton said. "Good night, kiddo."

As Patton was making his way up the stairs, Envy spoke up.

"Patton?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Thanks. For everything you've done."

"You're welcome, Envy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter. Just so you guys know, from June 28th to July 18th or so, I will not be able to post because I am going on a trip to Europe. I won't have Internet access for a lot of the trip because I will be on a bus a lot of the time, so I won't be able to get chapters out during that time.  
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please give the story a kudos and leave a comment on things I could work on or things that you enjoyed about this chapter. Comments help me improve my writing style and inspire me to write more, so they are always appreciated. See you soon  
> -Kay


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Envy wakes up the next morning, he wonders if he should have stayed with them. 
> 
> Trigger warning: self-deprecating thoughts and thoughts of suicide ahead. If this makes you uncomfortable, read at your own risk.

Envy woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast being prepared in the kitchen. He sat up to see who was in the kitchen, but he stopped as his neck cramped up. Envy groaned in pain as he attempted to sit up fully. That’s what he got for sleeping on a couch, but, then again, where else did he have to sleep. He turned to the kitchen and saw Patton look at him. 

“Morning, kiddo! How’d you sleep?” Patton smiled sweetly. It was a genuine smile, with a kindness behind it that was unfamiliar to Envy, but he liked it nonetheless. He smiled back the best he could, but it looked more like a grimace of pain. Envy really hoped that his sore neck wouldn’t ruin his day. He got up and walked to the kitchen.

“Pretty well. My neck is pretty sore from sleeping on the couch, though,” Patton returned to preparing breakfast. 

“Well, it was all we had on such short notice. We don’t have a guest room, so the couch is going to have to do until we get your room ready.” Envy’s heart sank at Patton’s response. Of course. He was a burden. He always has been. He always will be. Deceit was right. 

His distress must have shown on his face because Patton spoke again. “Hey, don’t look so down, kiddo. That couch is pretty old, so it’s kind of uncomfortable to sleep on. As for the sleeping arrangements, I’m sure that Roman could make a temporary room for you until he finishes your permanent room. We are happy to have you here, Envy. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Patton’s words did help him feel better, but there was still a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him that this wouldn’t last. They would find out the truth about him eventually, then they wouldn’t want him around anymore. The voice kept telling him to savor this while he could because it’s only a matter of time. 

Patton looked like he was going to say something else, but he was interrupted as Logan came down the stairs. 

“Morning, Logan. How’d you sleep?” Patton changed the subject, much to Envy’s relief. 

“Good morning, Patton,” Logan replied. “I slept for a full eight hours, so it was satisfactory. How did you two sleep?” 

“I slept great!” Patton exclaimed. Envy said nothing, only giving a thumbs up in response. Patton continued: “How do you think the other two slept?”

A smirk crossed Logan’s mouth. “I think they did more than sleep last night.”

Patton gave a small smile. “You’re sure?”

”Almost positive.”

”You know what to do.” Logan took out a small notepad and pencil and flipped to a page with at least fifty little marks on it. 

“What’s that?” Envy wanted to know the meaning behind the little marks and how they were connected to Roman and Virgil. 

“Evidence.” Logan stated. 

“Evidence for what?” Envy asked, still very confused. 

“It’s a long story,” Logan began. “About a month ago, Patton told me that he believed that Virgil and Roman were dating. I didn’t have enough evidence to draw a conclusion from, so I started gathering data. We have enough data to conclude that they are most likely dating. The only thing I don’t understand about all this is why we can’t just ask them.”

”Because,” Patton answered. “Virgil probably wants it to be a private thing. They’ll tell us when they’re ready.”

_Anxt...has a boyfriend,_ Envy thought, _And he...he’s happy..._

Envy was flooded with mixed emotions. He couldn’t deny that he had feelings for Virgil, but he had come to terms with the fact that Virgil probably didn’t share his feelings. At least, he thought he had come to terms with it. He wanted Virgil to be happy, and he was glad that Virgil was, but he couldn’t help the sinking feeling that was growing in his chest. 

“Are you okay, Envy?” Patton was staring at him with concern in his eyes. He must have spaced out. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Envy replied. “Just thinking. Where’s the bathroom?”

”Down the hall.” Patton answered. 

“Thanks,” Envy walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. As he turned toward the mirror, his vision blurred with tears. 

_I really am weak,_ he thought, _I can’t even let go of someone who doesn’t love me. Pathetic. I’m just a burden. It would be better if I just disappeared._  

Envy leaned back against the wall of the bathroom wall and slid down into a sitting position, silently crying so no one would have to feel sorry for him. 

* * *

 

 

Virgil woke up to sunlight streaming through the window of Roman’s room. He was lying in Roman’s bed, still undressed from the night before. Roman’s arm was around his midsection, and he assumed that his prince was still asleep until the larger man leaned up to kiss Virgil’s cheek. 

“Good morning, my dark and stormy knight,” Roman, too, was still undressed from the night before, not that Virgil minded.

”It’s too early for nicknames,” the anxious trait mumbled, feigning annoyance. 

“It’s never too early for nicknames,” the prince said sweetly. “Come on, we should get up. We don’t want to miss breakfast.” Virgil groaned in response. 

“Do I have to get up?” Virgil whined. It was obvious how much Virgil loved how comfortable Roman’s bed was. Roman found it extremely difficult to pry the smaller man from his bed after their nights together, but Roman had ways of getting him up. 

“You don’t have to, but I’m pretty sure I smell waffles downstairs. If you don’t get up, I guess I’ll just have to eat them all.” That got the anxious side’s attention. 

“I’m up!” Virgil said as he sat up. He looked over at Roman. He saw that Roman already had pants on, but lacked a shirt. As much as Virgil wanted to stare at the prince’s chest, he couldn’t. Breakfast was on the line. Roman handed him the clean set of clothing that he kept in Roman’s room just in case, and started getting dressed. Instead of his normal regal attire, Roman was wearing a more casual outfit, consisting of a white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, a red letterman’s jacket, and red sneakers. Once Virgil was dressed, they both exited the room. Roman went downstairs to get breakfast, but Virgil went to his room to do his makeup. When he finally went downstairs for breakfast, he noticed that someone was missing. 

“Where’s Envy?” he asked. 

“He’s getting ready in the bathroom.” Patton answered. Patton didn’t like lying to Virgil about what Envy was doing, but Patton knew why Envy was so upset. He didn’t want Virgil to worry or feel guilty about something he can’t control. He’d check on Envy after he finished eating if he wasn’t out already. Patton just hoped he was better by then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. It was hard to write this chapter. I cried while writing the middle part of the chapter. I personally have to deal with depression, and while I have never thought of ending my own life, I had a friend that committed suicide in May of this year, so this chapter hit pretty close to home. If you have thoughts of suicide, please seek help from a professional. Things may seem bad now, but I promise that they can get better. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please give this story a kudos and leave a comment. I may not reply to all of them, but I do read every single one. See you soon   
> -Kay


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton helps Envy through his heartbreak.

Patton placed his dishes in the sink after he finished eating. He may have rushed a bit, but he was really worried about Envy. The fatherly trait walked down the hallway to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door. 

“Envy?” No response. He knocked again. “Kiddo? It’s Patton. Can I come in?” It was silent for a moment. Then Patton heard shuffling behind the door before he heard the lock click open. He waited for the shuffling to stop before he opened the door. 

When he entered the bathroom, he saw Envy to the left of the door. He was curled up with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. His eyes looked puffy and red, like he had been crying. Patton closed the door silently and locked it behind him. He sat down next to Envy, saying nothing. Envy immediately leaned into him, still silently crying. They sat like this for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a couple of minutes. After 5 minutes, Patton finally broke the silence. 

“How’re you feeling?” he said quietly, not wanting to alert the others of Envy’s distressed state. Envy probably didn’t want the others to see him crying, and Patton respected that. 

“I don’t really know how I’m feeling...” Envy trailed off. He seemed to be trying to put how he was feeling into words. “I feel like I should be happy for Virgil because he’s happy and I want him to be happy, but I can’t help but have a weight in the center of my chest. I feel like I shouldn’t be crying, so I’m mad at myself. I feel like I’m just an inconvenience for you guys, but you told me not to think like that, so I’m getting even more upset with myself. I just feel...confused.” 

“Because you loved Virgil.” Patton stated. 

“Yeah...” Envy trailed off again. “I kind of figured that he didn’t feel the same way about me. I felt that initial heartbreak a long time ago. It felt like someone was cutting my chest open to get to my heart, and it hurts so much. Over time, it felt like the wound was being stitched up and started healing. But now that he’s actually happy with someone else, it feels like someone came and ripped out all the stitches and reopened the wound.”

”Yeah...that’s how it usually feels,” Patton answered. “But it gets better. I promise.” Envy just nodded. “Did Virgil ever tell you that he didn’t feel the same way?”

Envy paused. “No, but he told me that I was like his little brother.”

”Oh,” Patton understood what he meant by that. He also understood how Envy was feeling. “I have a similar problem. I really like Logan. But I don’t think he likes me that way. He might even find me annoying. I would tell him how I feel about him if I wasn’t terrified that he would say that he doesn’t even like being around me.”

Envy laughed a little. That’s progress at least. “You sound like Anxt. I’ve seen how he looks at you. He at least likes you as a person. I’m not good with emotions like you are, so I don’t know if he loves you, but he doesn’t hate you.”

Patton smiled a little bit. “So I talked to Roman about setting up a guest room for you so you at least have a place to get proper sleep. He said it should be done by tonight but your permanent room is stumping him. He had a great idea to help with that though. Instead of asking you directly what you like, he thought it would be fun if the Fanders asked you questions. Virgil also said that the QnA we did a while back helped him open up a little to us. What do you think?”

Envy thought about it for a bit. He then nodded saying that he liked the idea. Patton helped him get cleaned up and they walked out of the bathroom. Patton made him more waffles because he hadn’t eaten, and then they sat on the couch and watched Steven Universe for the rest of the day. Envy started feeling better about living here. 

But the next morning, Envy’s self-doubt was back in full swing. 

The first thing Envy saw when waking was long blonde hair instead of the short brown hair. Envy summoned a hand mirror, then almost dropped it. 

 _I guess the ring of ‘he’ is no longer me,_ she thought as she stared at her reflection. _I guess I’m not leaving my room today._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the angst train! (choo choo)  
> Just so you guys know, I have an askblog based around this little AU, where you can submit questions for the QnA mentioned in this chapter! If you want to check it out, it’s @asksanderssidesandenvy on Tumblr. Submit a question for the QnA and your question could be featured in that chapter!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos if you haven’t already done so, and leave a comment. I always enjoy reading the comments and they inspire me to keep writing. See you soon  
> -Kay


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy attempts to hide her secret from the other. There’s a reason for her shyness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before we begin, I would just like to advertise the askblog that I made for this fic. The blog is @asksanderssidesandenvy on Tumblr and you can submit questions for the QnA that was mentioned in the last chapter and they might appear in the fic. I already got my first question and answered it. Check it out when you get a chance. Now on to the chapter.

Envy stared at her reflection for a while before setting the hand mirror on her bedside table. There was a time when she loved looking at her reflection. Before she moved in with the others, she would model for herself in front of the mirror for hours. After she moved in with the Dark Sides, she lost her confidence in her appearance. Someone told her that she was a freak. That she was broken. So she tried to suppressed her female form, but it could only work for so long. Eventually, she would have to switch over, so she hid in her room until she wasn’t female anymore. Sometimes she could hold her male form for weeks. Other times, it was only days. She would do anything to keep it a secret. 

She got up from her bed and walked over to an empty wall where she conjured a full-body mirror. Envy examined her outfit and frowned. It was too easy to see her curves in the outfit that she was wearing now. She changed into a hoodie that was too big and baggy sweatpants. _Yeah_ , she thought, _that’s much better._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on her door. _Shit! They can’t see me like this!_

”Envy? This is Logan. Patton sent me to check on you when you didn’t come down for breakfast. Is everything alright?”

 _Crap_ , she thought, _If I speak, he’s gonna know something’s up._ Thinking quickly, she conjured a notebook and a pen and began writing. Logan knocked again. 

“Envy?” She continued to write until she heard the doorknob start to turn. Acting on instinct, she slammed her body into the door to keep it closed. She finished her note and looked it over. 

**I won’t be joining you guys for breakfast. I’m not feeling well and I lost my voice.**

Feeling satisfied with it, she slid it under the door and waited for a response.

“I see,” the logical side responded, “Do you need anything?” Envy wrote her answer on another sheet. 

**No, but thanks anyway.**

She slid it under the door once more. “Well, I hope you feel better.” Envy waited for the footsteps to disappear before letting out a sigh of relief. Instead of returning to her bed, she began drawing in the notebook.

After completing her drawing, she went over to her bedside table and looked at the clock. 10:45 a.m.. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn’t eaten anything today. She went over to her door and cracked it open. When she didn’t see anyone, she quietly tiptoed to the stairs. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs.

She saw Virgil sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone with his headphones on. She quietly made her way to the kitchen, hoping that the anxious side wouldn’t notice her. Much to her delight, Virgil never looked up from his phone. She went to a cupboard, and grabbed a bag of chips. She looked over at Virgil once more. He still had yet to look up from his phone, so she quietly made her way over to and up the stairs. Once she got to the top, she ran straight for her room and closed her door behind her. 

She breathed heavily, but she was relieved to have not been seen. Her relief quickly turned to panic when she heard a bone-chilling voice behind her. 

“Hello, Envy,” the voice said. Envy knew who it was, but she didn’t want to turn around. Before she could say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw a yellow-gloved hand reach over to her doorknob and turn the lock. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You already know who that is...  
> Remember, if you’ve enjoyed the story so far and want to see more, be sure to leave a kudos if you haven’t already done so, and leave a comment. I always appreciate reading comments and I had a very lengthy conversation in the comments of the last chapter. See you soon.   
> -Kay


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Envy have a chat.

Envy tensed as Deceit placed his other hand on her other shoulder. She didn’t trust the snake-faced side anymore than the other sides in the house did. Deceit must have sensed this because he spoke again.

“Relax. I’m not here to hurt you,”

“Why should I believe anything that you say?” she asked.

“Because,” he got closer to her ear. “I’m the only one who knows your secret.” He squeezed her shoulders tightly. Before she came to this place, she would have just let this happen. But she wasn’t going to put up with it today. She summoned a dagger, and in one move, she turned around and pointed it at Deceit’s throat.

“Leave me alone.” she said defiantly.

Deceit only smiled. “Touchy,” he remarked. He pushed the dagger aside with the back of his hand. “You must be spending time with Roman. You have the same fire in your eyes.”

“I haven’t, actually,” she said. “I just realized that I don’t have to listen to you anymore. I’m not under your roof where I feel weak and helpless. I’m in a place with people that actually care about me. That actually want me around.”

“But for how much longer?” His face was calm the entire time he spoke. “How long do you think you can keep it a secret? They’re going to find out eventually. Then they’ll leave you all alone.”

Envy’s face dropped. “Why can’t you just let me enjoy this while it lasts? What does it matter to you?”

“Because I can help you,” he smiled. “And you can help me.”

“Why would I ever help you?” she hissed.

“Because,” he took a step closer. Envy tried to back away from him, but her back hit the door. “I’m the only person that knows your little secret. And wouldn’t it be a shame if that secret got out?”

Envy’s eyes widened in shock. “You wouldn’t!”

Deceit slammed his fist into the door right next to Envy’s head, causing her to flinch. “Don’t test me!” he yelled. “You have no idea how far I’m willing to go. I’m losing my patience, and you wouldn’t like me when I’ve lost my patience.” 

Envy was going to speak, but a knock on her door cut her off. 

“Envy? It’s Roman. Are you alright? It sounded like someone was yelling.”  
Envy ducked under Deceit’s arm and went to grab her notebook off of the desk. She wrote a note quickly saying that she was fine, and slid it under the door. She waited for a response, but she was confused by the one she got.

“What do you want to tell me about?”  
She turned to Deceit who had a knowing grin on his face. She wasn’t going to get out of this easily. Unless...

She set the notebook down and went to the door. She unlocked it and quickly pulled Roman through. Roman yelped as he was forcefully pulled into the room. Envy closed the door behind him and turned to face him. 

“I may not look like it, but I’m Envy. I am literally gender fluid. There,” she turned to Deceit. “Are you happy now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Remember that if you want your question to be included in the QnA in about 2 chapters or so, please go to @asksanderssidesandenvy on Tumblr to submit a question.   
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos and a comment. I really enjoy reading your comments so keep it up. See you soon.   
> -Kay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy and Roman have a heart to heart.
> 
> Warning: mentions of past emotional abuse and a mild spoiler for the Steven Universe episode called "A Single Pale Rose."

Honestly, this was not the way Roman expected this day to go.

He expected to go on epic quests in his realm. He was on his way to his room from lunch to do just that when he heard a loud bang on Envy’s door followed by yelling. Might as well check on him. Roman asked if he was okay and got a note from under the door.

_I need to tell you something._

This piqued Roman’s interest. “What do you want to tell me about?” This was followed by a long pause. Suddenly, the door opened and Roman was pulled through with a totally manly yelp.

Instead of seeing a shyer side that looked like Thomas, he was met with a blonde girl. How did this damsel get into Envy’s room? “I may not look like it, but I’m Envy. I am literally gender fluid. There,” she turned to the right. “Are you happy now?” Roman turned to see who she was looking at. He drew his sword as soon as he saw a flash of yellow against dark clothing.

“Deceit,” Roman growled as he stepped in front of the mysterious damsel. “Have no fear, fair maiden. He won’t hurt you anymore,” This seemed to have angered her because he felt her hand slap the back of his head. “Ow!” He turned to her. “What was that for?!”

“Are you fucking deaf?!” She seemed infuriated now. “I AM ENVY!! Jesus! What does it take to get it through that thick head of yours?!”

“I am very confused,” Roman trailed off.

“I’ll explain it all later,” she turned to face the other trait. “We have a bigger problem.” Her face fell. “I told him, now are you going to leave me alone?”

“Yes,” the snake-like trait answered. His calm expression quickly turned to panic as he ducked to avoid something thrown at his head. He looked at the wall behind Deceit to see a knife lodged in it. He turned to look at the girl who claimed to be Envy. Her stance indicated that she had thrown the knife, and she was on the verge of tears.

“Haven’t you ruined my life enough?” Her voice cracked at the end. “Just leave me alone.” The deceitful side silently sank out. Her form relaxed as her body was wracked with silent sobs. Her hand moved to her mouth to muffle any noise that came out of her mouth, not that much noise came out. Roman wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know how. Patton and Logan were better at that than he was. He put his sword away. After a minute, she seemed to have calmed down. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Sorry,” she said, her voice still wrecked from crying. “I should go,”

“Go?” The prince hoped she didn’t mean what he thought. “Go where?”

“Anywhere but here,” she moved to the door and picked up the notebook and pen.

“Why?” Roman asked. “Why can’t you stay?”

”Because why would you guys want someone like me,” Envy turned to face him with tears streaming down her face. “I’m a freak. I shouldn’t be like this. I’m a mistake.” 

“No you’re not,” the fanciful trait tried to reassure her. “Why would you ever think that?”

”What other sides do you know of that are like me in this way?” she replied. “Do you know of any other side that has no control over their own gender?”

”No,” Roman replied as Envy turned away. "But that doesn't make you a freak. It just makes you...you."

"Well, I don't really like who  _I_ am. Why would anyone else?"

"If it helps, I don't think that you're a bad person. And Patton seems to really care about you. Believe it or not, people do actually like you."

Envy chuckled at this, but the more she thought about it, the more she saw that these guys actually did care for her. And if they cared about her, then maybe she could learn to love herself again. Flaws and all. She turned back to Roman, smiling a little. "Thanks, Roman. I think I really needed to hear that."

"It was no problem," he said loudly as he posed. His serious manner had dropped and he was back to his normal, extravagant self. This made Envy laugh.  _That's good_ , Roman thought,  _At least he-no she-is a little happy_. He still had questions, though. "I'm still a little confused about a couple of things."

"Ask away," Envy replied with a smile. "You already know my deepest, darkest secret. What else do I have to lose?"

"Alright," Roman thought about which question to ask first. "I'll start with the obvious first. Why are you blonde?"

"I really don't know," she replied. "It just sort of...is. Maybe because Thomas was blonde when he was younger?"

"Perhaps... Secondly, how did you get mirrors in here? I don't remember putting any in here when I made it."

"I conjured them. I spent a bit of time living in the Imagination before I lived with Snake-Face. I guess my connection with it is still kinda strong."

"Oh. Speaking of him, what is your relationship with Jack the Fibber?"

"He's..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "He's my ex."

"Oh shit," the prince blurted out without thinking.

"Yeah," Envy sighed. "Needless to say, he wasn't the greatest of significant others." She paused. "Who am I kidding? He wasn't even a good one. He's the reason I don't really like myself all that much. I kind of came here to get away from him. It didn't work the way I thought it was going to."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Roman asked. He knew he was treading dangerous waters right now, but he felt like if he didn't know, he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

"Not really," she cautiously replied. "He never hit me or anything like that, but his words weren't exactly nice. He made me feel like I didn't deserve anyone better than him or anything better than what he gave me. He made me feel like I was worthless."

"I see," Maybe he wasn't the best person to talk to about this. "Maybe you should talk to Patton about this. I'll go get him-"

"NO!" she cut him off. "I... I don't want him to know about this. I don't want anyone to know about any of this. I just-I'm not all that comfortable sharing all of this, so will you be the Pearl to my Pink Diamond and keep this a secret? At least until I'm more comfortable sharing."

"I-" the creative side was unsure. Should he really keep all of this a secret? "I will try my best."

"Thank you," she sat down on her bed, something clearly on her mind. "So... you and Virgil..."

Roman blushed. "What about Virgil and I?" he choked out.

A smirk graced Envy's face. "Are you two..." she smiled even wider. "gettin' cuddly?"

The prince's blushed darkened. "What makes you, uh, think that?"

"Well, your reaction to me asking about you and Virgil without saying anything about romance says a lot."

 “Fine,” Roman huffed. “Virgil and I have been dating for about a month and a half.” 

“Aww,” Envy cooed. “That’s adorable!” The fanciful trait’s blush darkened even more. “You know, I used to really like Anxt in that way,” Roman’s eyes widened. “But I don’t feel that way anymore.” The prince relaxed. “I just want him to be happy. Even if that means that he’s happy without me. I’m glad he found you.”

The creative side smiled. “Thanks,” he turned toward the door. “I should probably get going. See you at the QnA tomorrow, Envy,”

”Jesse,” she replied.

”What?” 

“My name,” she said. “It’s Jesse,”

”See you later, Jesse,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name drop complete!  
> Thank you for reading this chapter. Remember to head over to @asksanderssidesandenvy on Tumblr to submit a question for the QnA and your question could appear in about two chapters.  
> As always, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos and a comment. I always enjoy reading comments. See you soon.  
> -Kay


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys

Sorry about the lack of updates recently. I hit a really bad period of writer's block with this story, and I didn't like where I originally wanted the story to go. I decided that the best thing I could do was take a break for a few days.

Those "few days" turned into six months.

Oops.

But on the bright side, I think I have a better idea of where I want the story to go from here on out. Horray! :D

It may take a little while to push the story in that direction, and I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I know that you guys will enjoy it when it is done. I know I do.

Thank you all for being so patient with me.

\- Kay


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse attempts to keep himself together for the QnA and Logan reevaluates his relationship with Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting often. I've had some major writer's block, but I was inspired by the release of Selfishness vs. Selflessness, and I decided to finally update this story. It's a bit of a short chapter but I think you guys will enjoy it.

The night before had been one of the best Jesse had in a while. Roman and Jesse kept talking for a while, and they found that they had a lot in common. They both enjoyed theatre and performing, and they debated on which Broadway musical was the best. The creative side eventually had to leave, but he gave Jesse his phone number so she wouldn't get bored. When dinner came around, Patton knocked on the door and let her know that he was leaving dinner outside the door and that he hoped that she got better.

When Jesse woke up the next morning, they found that they were back to being a male. He was relieved at this. Today was the QnA, and he didn't want everyone to reject him in his first video.  _Maybe they won't though,_ he thought.  _Roman accepted me. Maybe the others will, too._  

He shook his head.  _No. They wouldn't understand._

As he sat up, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his shoulder. He went over to the mirror to investigate the pain. Just below his clavicle was a small wound with yellow vein-like structures spreading from it across his skin. 

Deceit.

 _That snake-faced bastard got me_ , he thought.  _No lying today. I can't let him get me. He'll hurt my friends. I won't let that happen._ He cleaned his wound as best as he could and headed downstairs for breakfast.

When Jesse reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around at the others. Patton was currently in the kitchen, making omelets. The envious side would never admit it, but omelets were his favorite breakfast food. Logan was on the sofa reading a book that Jesse could only assume was about astronomy. Roman was setting the table while humming Broadway show tunes to himself. Virgil, however, was nowhere to be found.

The envious side was about to ask about Virgil, but before he could, he heard a very loud sneeze come from upstairs. That answers that question.

The darker trait walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He had his hood over his head, and Jesse could tell that he wasn't wearing makeup, but the bags under his eyes were very prominent.

"No offense," the envious trait began, "but you look like shit." 

"Envy!" the fatherly side chastised.

"I feel like shit," Virgil replied. His voice was hoarse. Patton chastised him too, but not as harshly. It was obvious that Virgil was overworking himself. Thomas must have a lot of things to be nervous about. Jesse remembered that Virgil would get pretty sick when Thomas stressed himself out.

Everyone proceeded to sit at the table for breakfast, making small talk until everyone had finished. Patton went to wash the dishes and Logan helped him. Jesse went to go sit on the couch until Thomas called them all for the QnA. 

* * *

 

Patton and Logan were washing the dishes and chatting when Patton hissed in pain. Logan looked over to see him clutching his hand in pain as the knife he was washing sank to the bottom of the sink.

"Are you okay, Patton?" the logical side asked. Patton only nodded as tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. "Let me take a look at it." Patton held out his hand for Logan to examine as a tear started to fall down his cheek. "It's long, but it doesn't look very deep. It should heal pretty quickly, but we should clean it so it doesn't get infected." Logan ran a paper towel under the water and wrapped it around the fatherly side's hand. "Apply pressure to it to try and stop the bleeding while I go get the first aid kit." Logan went into the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet. When he came back, Patton was sitting on the counter holding the towel to his hand. Once he saw the logical side, he held out his hand, and Logan began to clean the wound.

"I'm sorry," the father figure finally said.

"For what?" Logan asked.

"For making you take care of me like this," The logical side looked up at Patton and saw shame in the elder trait's face.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. It was an accident. Accidents happen." He kept staring at Patton's face, but he didn't know why. He eventually tore his eyes away and got back to dressing the cut.

"Thanks," the moral side said after Logan had finished, "for do this for me."

"You are welcome," the logical side stated. Patton went upstairs to rest a bit before the QnA, leaving Logan to ponder what had just happened. He didn't have feelings for Patton, did he? It's not like he had feelings anyway, right? The logical trait retreated to his room to ponder these questions further. Little did either of them know, they had a surprise eavesdropper after Logan returned from the bathroom with the first aid kit.

"I totally ship it," Jesse said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Jesse is me.  
> Thank you all so much for reading. If you've enjoyed the story so far be sure to leave a comment and a kudos if you haven't done so already. I really enjoy reading your guys' comments and they help me keep writing.  
> See ya later  
> ~Kay


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The QnA begins! But, not everyone is who they claim to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just to warn you guys, this chapter is going to be a little shorter than usual. Two of the questions used in this chapter are from my Tumblr blog @asksanderssidesandenvy. With that, enjoy the chapter.

About half an hour later, all of the sides were summoned into Thomas's living room. Patton, Roman, and Logan rose up in their regular spots, Virgil appeared in his usual spot, but Jesse wasn't summoned yet. He waited for about a minute before he felt a tug on his shoulder. He sank out and appeared in Thomas's living room next to Roman.

"So that's what that feels like," the envious trait exclaimed.

"What what feels like?" the logical side questioned.

"Heh. What what," Patton chimed in, clearly humored by the redundancy.

"Being summoned," Jesse replied, getting excited, "I've never been summoned before. This is exciting!"

"Alright. Let's start with the first question," Thomas began. They must have already started the episode. "Who is the new side, and what do they represent?"

"Oh, that's for me!" Envy replied. "I'm Thomas's envy, and I..." he got less excited as he thought about what he does. He didn't enjoy his job, but someone has to do it, "...I'm in charge of Thomas's more...selfish thoughts," Jesse thought back to the most recent episode. He had gotten a bit out of hand, hadn't he? He loved Thomas's friends. He really did. But he believed that it was more important for Thomas to go to the callback. He didn't think it would cause...all of that. _They all hate me now that they know that, don't they?_ he thought,  _I finally have a home that loves me, and I've already messed it up._ Thomas asked another question, snapping Jesse out of his thoughts.

"This next one is for Virgil," Thomas said as the side in question sneezed loudly, "Bless you. What was Logan's worst misuse of a meme or slang word that you've ever seen?"

"First of all, thanks," the anxious trait replied in regards to his sneeze, "This is kind of a lame one, but one time he used ‘toasted’ when he meant 'roasted.'" It was at this point that Jesse realized that Virgil was sitting on the stairs. He must be light-headed. Logan didn't seem to appreciate being called out on his lack of comprehension for slang because he sighed very audibly.

"It was one time," the side in question explained, "You corrected me, and we went on with the day. I didn't think that it would reappear."

"I suppose," the fanciful side replied, "in the grand scheme of things, that moment in time was-"

"Please don't."

"-Infinitesimal."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"It's still up for debate," Logan replied, "I'm never living  _that_ one down, am I?"

"Never," everyone replied in unison.

"Moving on. Patton," Thomas turned to the father figure while Roman silently stewed in the corner.  _That's odd,_ Jesse thought,  _normally he would be pretty upset that he wasn't asked the first question. Maybe it's because he's matured? Maybe. I'd better be careful though._  "What is your favorite kind of cookie?"

"My favorite is the classic chocolate chip," his eyes beamed as he started thinking about chocolate chip cookies.

"This one is for Envy," Thomas turned back to the newest side, "What is your favorite Disney movie?"

"Mulan," he replied. Mulan was his favorite. He really related to Mulan for obvious reasons. Plus the music in that movie is amazing.  _Roman didn't even perk up at the mention of Disney,_ he thought,  _Either he's really off his game today, or he's not Roman._ He decided that texting Roman would be the best option. If this really was Roman, he wouldn't call someone out that wasn't being impersonated, and if it wasn't, he would be able to catch the impersonator in their lie. He hid his phone as best as he could as he texted Roman.

_J: Hey are you okay? You don't seem like yourself today._

He put his phone away and continued with the QnA for about five minutes before he got a response.

_R: Sorry, I'm not going to be able to go to the QnA today. Virgil got me sick, and I'm not camera ready. >:(_

_J: That's odd because we started the QnA about ten minutes ago, and you're standing right next to me._

_R: That scaly fiend!!!_

_J: Ikr. You should text the rest to let them know. I'll handle the rest._

Jesse knew it was too good to be true. He knew that it was impossible for him to have anything normal with his new friends while that snake-faced bastard was still interfering. About a minute later Jesse spoke up.

"Hey guys," he stated, "You should really check your phones."

"But we're in the middle of a video," the logical side stated, "it would be unprofessional to check our phones during a video."

"Just trust me," the envious side replied. He went over to go sit on the couch. He didn't want to be anywhere near the person impersonating his best friend. 

* * *

_What is he talking about?_ Virgil thought as he took his phone out. He looked at the screen and saw a recent message. From Roman.

_R:_ _Greetings friends! I regret to inform you that I will not be able to attend the QnA today. I am sick in bed, and I'm not camera ready. Don't trust the scaly fiend impersonating me!_

"Son of a bitch," he finally said.

"What?" Thomas was clueless as to what was happening.

"I'm a little surprised that you guys didn't notice earlier," Envy replied from his place on the couch. "How he hasn't been nearly as talkative as he usually is. How he didn't even perk up at the mention of Disney! He was being so obvious, and yet we didn't even realize that he's not Roman!" He pointed to the side that was dressed as my boyfriend. 

"I'm still confused," Thomas added, "What is happening?"

"Roman just sent us all a text that he is sick in bed right now," Logan explained, "which can only mean..."

"We have a liar in our midst," Envy finished. He looked so infuriated. Virgil looked over to his best friend and saw a look of shock on the fatherly trait's face. Patton looked like he was at a loss for words, but to be fair so was Virgil. How had he failed to notice that the man to his right was not the man that he'd been dating for almost two months? "The jig is up," the envious side continued, "Why don't you show everyone who you  _really_ are?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry it was a little shorter than usual. If you liked it, leave a kudos if you haven't done so already, and leave a comment. I really enjoy reading comments from you guys. They really help drive me to make new content.  
> See ya later.  
> ~Kay


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit bargains with Jesse, but Jesse isn't having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I used Google Translate for some of the dialogue in this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Anyone who speaks that language, feel free to correct me.

Deceit unmasked himself. "I am totally not disappointed in you all," Deceit said, "It seems that-"

"Shut the fuck up, Fibber on the Roof," the envious trait interrupted him. This stunned the snake-faced side. Envy was pissed off, Virgil could tell. "What do you want?"

"I only want to talk," the deceitful trait began.

"Lie," Envy interrupted him again. This was starting to annoy Deceit. "Y'know, it's one thing to just show up in my room like you own the place. It's another thing entirely when you impersonate my friend and drag everyone else into...whatever this is. I'm gettin' real sick of your shit."

"Alright, bu-"

"Y'know, guys," he interrupted him for a third time, "If you let him talk, he messes with your head, so the obvious solution is to never let him talk. If there is one thing that I can do, it's talk for a very, very, very, very, very, very long time. Also-"

"ENOUGH!" Deceit yelled. This stopped Jesse from talking, but he had a smug grin on his face. "I came here because...I want you back." That caught Jesse off-guard. There was no way that Deceit wanted him back, right? "I was wrong. I treated you horribly and you didn't deserve it. I've changed, Envy."

There was a moment of silence before the envious trait exploded with rage.

"Anata wa baka hebidesu! Anata wa watashi ni totte zankokudeshita, soshite ima, anata wa anata ga kawatta to iimasu ka? Anata wa henka suru koto ga dekimasen. Anata wa usotsuki de sōsa-tekina hitodesu. Anata wa watashi o aishite inai. Watashi wa anata to issho ni modoru koto wa kesshite naidarou!" he yelled angrily. This baffled the other traits.

"What language was that?!" Patton exclaimed.

"It sounded like...Japanese," Virgil replied.

"How can you all speak languages that I can't?!" Thomas questioned.

Logan pulled out a Japanese to English dictionary and started flipping through it. "He said a lot of things about how Deceit is an awful person and an idiot, and that he will never get back together with him. Something along those lines."

"Thanks, Logan," Thomas thanked the logical side. Envy spoke up again.

"Damashi~kun," he said, "Naze anata wa mada koko ni iru nodesu ka? Watashi ga anata no bōru o kiriotosu mae ni hanarete, anata ni sorera o kyōsei-teki ni okurimasu!" Logan flipped through the dictionary again before glaring at the jealous trait.

"That is highly inappropriate, and a little uncalled for."

"Watashi wa kinishinai," Envy replied.

"What did he even say?" Virgil asked.

"He asked Deceit why he was still here and said a threat that I will not be repeating. Deceit, for your own safety, I highly suggest that you leave. Right now."

"And why would I do that?" Deceit replied a pillow came flying at his face. Envy started giggling. "Is that all you've got?"

"Watashi wa anata no kao ni motto katai mono o nageru koto ga dekita." the envious trait replied with a devilish grin on his face.

"He could throw something harder at your face." Logan translated.

"Fine," Deceit replied, "But I won't be back." He sank out. Envy took deep breaths in order to calm down. Once he was finally calm, he spoke.

"Sorry about that, guys," he said. "Whenever I get really, really mad, I speak in Japanese."

"I gathered that," Virgil said, "But why Japanese?"

"I frickin' love anime," Envy replied. "There is a lot that you all don't know about me. It's time you learned the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, be sure to leave a comment and a kudos, if you haven't done so already. Like I say in every chapter, reading the comments that you guys leave for me drives me to write more. See ya later.  
> ~Kay


End file.
